


The Witness

by CXAAxC (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Animal Death, Auction, Auctions, Be Careful What You Wish For, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Child Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Devils, During Canon, Far Future, Fate, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Future, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Giants, Gunshot Wounds, Human, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Near Future, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Plans For The Future, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Raftel, Sabaody Archipelago, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Visions, Vivre Card, Void Century (One Piece), War, Will of D, Wishes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CXAAxC
Summary: Toki Toki no Mi. The devil fruit of time. TRAVEL TO THE FUTURE! STRAW HAT PIRATES! HEART PIRATES! KIDD PIRATES!
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sabo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Silvers Rayleigh & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. A Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why her? She was nameless, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Why did she become the witness? Why did fate choose her? It should be someone really important like the next king of the pirates or the new fleet admiral. It should be the revolutionary's leader or someone equally important in the long run.

A girl was sitting in a corner, trembling, a distant and haunted look in her eyes, like she just saw the apocalypse itself. It wasn't the collar that could explode anytime on her neck that terrified her. It wasn't the chains on her hands and feet that terrified her. It wasn't the guards' mocking laughter and the other slaves' scared wailing that terrified her. It wasn't the fact that she was currently inside a cage in a human shop that terrified her. It wasn't the possibility of her fate ending her up as a slave auctioned to the Celestial Dragons that terrified her.

None of it terrified her as much as the vision that flashed in front of her eyes a few seconds ago.

No sound escaped her pale lips, too terrified to even make a sound. She tucked her head inside her hands, like it could protect her from the scary world. Her eyes were still wide open, terror reflected as clear as the water in them.

The vision let her saw a war on the scale that never happened before. The biggest war in the history of the world. The war that ruined the land, the sea, the sky, and everything in it. The sky turned black from all the smokes and ashes. The air that was needed for breathing became too unsafe, too dirty and too poisonous for their heart and lungs. Everyone who was still living wore some kind of a protective suit with a mask and a machine attached to it to help them regulated their breathing. They also wore some kind of a visor to help them see their surrounding, the grey dust in the air became too thick to let them see something normally.

The beautiful blue sea that once was friendly and brimming with life, pirates and marines alike sailing with their ship on it daily, became red with blood in the vision. Countless people died in a gruesome manner, countless innocent people were killed in the crossfire, young and old alike, strong and weak alike, people from different races and background, all became equally helpless in the face of death, unable to see their loved ones anymore, their dream turned into a nothingness and their endeavour in life became meaningless.

There was a destruction everywhere. The survivors were screaming in rage and madness, living in despair and suffering, begging for help in a hopeless situation. The horrible sound echoed in her ears even now. The girl pressed her hands on her ears, as if it could block the sound, as if it could make her forget for even a moment.

Plants withered and animals died, either trampled or unable to survive in the new harsh environment. The entire world became a desolate wasteland.

Why? Why her? She was nameless, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Why did she become the witness? Why did fate choose her? It should be someone really important like the next king of the pirates or the new fleet admiral. It should be the revolutionary's leader or someone equally important in the long run.

Not a worthless nobody from nowhere like her.

And yet fate was endlessly whimsical.

She became a witness of the cruel future that awaited them. She became a witness to the moment when the next pirate king was crowned in the last island, Laugh Tale. She became a witness to the truth of the world of the past and the void century. She became a witness to the truth behind a person called Joy Boy and the voice of all things. She became a witness to the origin of the devil fruits and the will of D.

She became a witness to the devastating power of the ancient weapons. She became a witness to the secret of the highest order that the government hid from the entire world.

She became a witness in the final chapter of the next pirate king's great adventure. She became a witness to the tale of beyond the furthest end. She witnessed that One Piece truly existed in that place.

She witnessed the moment that the world became united under the new pirate king in the vision. She saw how the new pirate king rallied everyone with his charisma to fight against the enemies. She saw how the dreadful war against them broke out. She saw their horrifying capabilities.

The enemies. The devils. The dawn of the apocalypse arrived with their appearance. The end of the world for mankind began with them.

All the sacrifices that those people made. All the people who willingly forfeited their life for the cause. All the people who didn't give up to the bitter end and continue on wards so that all the sacrifices that were made in the past by those who willingly laid down their life for the cause were not in vain.

They were in a stalemate when the vision ended.

She bit her lip until it bled before she finally let out a frustrated sob, crying helplessly with tears wetting her bony cheeks.

She should never eat that fruit in the first place. She was so hungry that she ate it whole even though the taste was absolutely bad. She knew that fruit was a devil fruit now, already all too late. Regret always came last after all.

Toki Toki no Mi.

A paramecia-type devil fruit that allowed the user to send themselves and others forward in time, once belonging to a great woman of the past by the name of Kozuki Toki. The devil fruit of time. In the case of Awakening, it allowed the user to have a vision of the future and all the possibilities surrounding it.

What should she do? What could she do? She was just a girl. Weak and scared to the point that she just might lose her mind.

She was just a nobody. Powerless against the might of the world. Powerless against the weight of the future.

She wished everything was just a nightmare. Just a bad dream and nothing more.

It was nothing but an ardent wish unfulfilled.


	2. A Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Did that woman just call him a devil?

A chance presented itself to her in the most unexpected way possible because fate was endlessly whimsical like that.

A chance to make a change in the most bizarre way possible. She already made up her mind. She wasn't a good person. She never even considered herself to be one in the first place.

Just like the fate that didn't give her a choice to become the witness to the horrifying future, she didn't give any of them a choice.

She stood in the podium with the collar and chains still attached to her body. She let the auctioneer introduced her as a nameless girl, no one would come looking for her, and still a virgin. She let the man stated her starting biding price, uncaring in the slightest that many old and fat men were raising their hand to win her as their slave. No, she only had her eyes on the three pirate crews. All of their faces were familiar to her from the vision. These faces were still young, a bit wary but not as bad as the ones from the vision. They were all older, haggard from pain and misery, black lines around their tired eyes showing fatigue and too little sleep.

Well, a few of them were still missing though. She would wait until the right moment.

She gave each of them an empty smile that didn't even reach her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed, a few of them raised their eyebrow in confusion, trying to remember if they knew or ever met her somewhere. They shouldn't bother in the first place. She was just a nameless nobody from nowhere after all.

When she was sold to an old man from the back seat, she did nothing and let herself be dragged to kneel beside him. When a mermaid was brought to the podium and the auctioneer started to introduce her name along with her starting price, she just stayed quiet and watched it unfold before her eyes. When the entire room was silenced by the bidding that the Celestial Dragon made, she still stayed quiet and let it all happened before her eyes.

Then, the rest of the people that she waited for arrived, crashing into the walls and creating a chaos. It turned into a total pandemonium when Monkey D. Luffy punched one of the Celestial Dragons right in his face, everyone was rushing to get out, only caring about themselves, not caring in the slightest for their money or their slave.

She stood still in her place.

When Rayleigh and a giant appeared from one of the walls and knocked the rest of the guards unconscious, she decided that it was time.

"I am sorry to do this, everyone. Please help them. Please save the future." Fourteen simple words, the weight of the fate of their world behind it.

Toki Toki no Mi was used, sending the intended people to the devastating future.

"Perform a miracle."

Among those people, there were those nine who would be known to be a crew that brought about miracle after all in the near future.

She collapsed immediately after using her power and Rayleigh was there to catch her.

"What a gentleman." She said with a tired smile.

"Who are you, miss?" Rayleigh asked her in response.

"Just a nameless nobody from nowhere." She said with a tired voice, she could no longer keep her eyes open.

"Where do they go? Where do you send them?" Rayleigh asked her again.

"To the future." She said before succumbing into an unconsciousness, unaware of the turmoil that she caused to the unfortunate people that she sent to the disastrous future without a choice or a say in the matter.

Like one Trafalgar Law for an example.

He was just sitting in that auction house, minding his own business, when Mugiwara-ya came and decided to start a riot by punching one of the Celestial Dragons, then, the Dark King himself, Silvers Rayleigh appeared, showing off his Haki.

Everything was still fine at that point but the pale slave girl did something. There was a light as bright as the sun that it hurt his eyes and he shielded them immediately in that moment. When he opened them again, he was already in a different place with a different company.

A different, already dead companion, to be exact. He was going to slice that girl open when he saw her again.

What was this place? Where did the rest of his crew go? The sky was black from smokes and ashes. The air felt unsafe, like it was really dirty and poisonous for his heart and lungs. The dead man wore some kind of a protective suit and a mask with a machine attached to it. He took it from the dead man and wore it himself, feeling the machine helped him inhale a good air, was there some kind of an air filter in the machine? There was also a visor that helped him saw his surrounding normally amidst the thick grey dust in the air.

There was also some kind of a communication device lying near the dead man, letting out a statistic sound in an interval. Law picked the device and held it over his head. After a few seconds, the statistic sound became clearer.

_"... come in... ... please... ... anyone... ... hurt... ... bad..."_

_"... Koala... ... please... ... doctor... ... he..."_

_"... respond... ... please... ... why no one is..."_

_"... need help... ... Sabo-kun is... ... Doctor Chopper... ... Doctor Trafalgar... ... Doctor Marco..."_

_"... sob... ... what should I... ... please help..."_

He contemplated for a moment before he made his decision, bringing the communication device to his mouth.

"Can you hear me? This is Doctor Trafalgar Law. Where are you right now?" 

_"... can hear... ... clear... ... follow my... ... vivre card.. ... thank..."_

Vivre card? Well, there was a bunch of them inside the protective suit's pocket.

One of them was burning itself out, he followed the direction of that vivre card.

When he arrived there, a woman was standing protectively over a body of a wounded blonde man, she took one look at him and snarled, getting herself into a fighting stance.

"I know that it is too good to be true, thanks for getting my hope up, you damn devil."

... Did that woman just call him a devil?


End file.
